No Secret
by byeolkim
Summary: Apa yang selama ini dirasakannya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengatakannya. Sampai di suatu sore yang damai pada musim gugur setelah kelulusan para murid SMA tingkat tiga, Jongin menyatakan perasaannya. Sejak saat itu semua sudah terlambat bagi Kyungsoo./EXO FIC/KAISOO - Jongin x Kyungsoo/Kai x D.o/slide!ChanSoo/Chanyeol x D.o/one-sided feelings/oneshoot/Happy Reading!


_Hidupku takkan lengkap tanpa Jongin._

 _Kupikir selama ini aku bahagia hanya dengan selalu bersamanya..._

 _Tapi keraguan itu muncul lagi, dan aku tidak yakin sanggup untuk menghilangkannya._

.

.

.

.

.

 **No Secret**

By: byeolkim

.

.

.

.

.

 _Langit nampak jingga dan angin berhembus lembut ditengah musim gugur. Tiga orang pemuda nampak berjalan beriringan disertai senda gurau yang menggambarkan betapa bahagianya mereka merasakan masa muda dan persahabatan. Ketiganya sudah seperti saudara._

" _Ups, aku menjatuhkan_ strap _ponselku," seru salahseorang yang bertubuh paling tinggi dan berambut ikal karamel._

" _Kau kebanyakan tertawa ya, hyung? Sampai tidak sadar kalau kehilangan_ strap. _Hihihi..." Sedangkan yang punya kulit tan dan bertopi biru dengan wajah yang terlihat jahil, segera meledek si tinggi. Seorang lagi yang berada ditengah, diapit oleh si tan dan si tinggi, memiliki perawakan paling kecil dengan penampilan rapi yang menggambarkan kejeniusannya. Apalagi dia diam saja, mungkin hanya ikut tertawa sesekali tanpa banyak bicara._

" _Dimana ya? Aduh..." Si tinggi melihat kesekitar sepatunya dan mencari sebuah_ strap _ponsel berbentuk_ 'rilakkuma' _yang merupakan hadiah ulangtahun dari adik sepupunya. Dia tampak kebingungan dan gelisah sembari terus mencari-cari bahkan sampai memutar-mutar tubuh sendiri._

" _Chanyeol, biar kuban..."_

" _Ah, aku capek, Chanyeol-hyung. Jadi maaf saja ya aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk mencari_ strap _milikmu. Kyungie-hyung, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu sambil menunggu Chanyeol-hyung sampai dapat menemukan barangnya sendiri. Ayo ikut aku!"_

" _Tapi Jongin, itu kan kejam."_

" _Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo. Jongin tadi bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu kan? Pergilah dengannya." Si tinggi yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol pun tersenyum. Membuat yang bertubuh kecil dengan nama Kyungsoo menurut saja._

" _Nanti Chanyeol-hyung nyusul ya!"_

" _Iya, Jongin." Setelah mendapat jawaban pasti dari sahabatnya yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu, si tan yang bernama Jongin akhirnya tersenyum puas dan segera menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Membawanya sedikit jauh dari Chanyeol yang melanjutkan kegiatan mencari_ strap _ponsel._

" _Ada apa, Jongin? Kenapa sampai tidak melibatkan Chanyeol?"_

" _Karena ini soal perasaanku." Tiba-tiba eskpresi Jongin menjadi serius. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala bingung._

" _Hah?"_

" _Ya, hyung. Aku menyukaimu. Pergi kencan denganku... ya?" Di wajah Jongin ada semburat merah dan rautnya penuh harap namun tatapannya penuh keyakinan. Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya dengan yang ia dengar. Sehingga yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah terdiam sebentar._

 _Kyungsoo mendengar langkah kaki begitu juga dengan Jongin. Sehingga Kyungsoo memutar tubuh dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah tidak jauh dari posisinya. Kyungsoo memberi Chanyeol tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, tapi si tinggi hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil serta senyum merekah di bibirnya._

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas dengan masakannya, Kyungsoo akhirnya melepas apron yang dia kenakan kemudian berjalan keluar dapur. Saat sampai di kamar, Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin masih lelap dalam tidurnya dan tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar, kesal dengan pemandangan seperti itu.

"Bangun, Jongin! Mau sampai kapan tidurnya? Sudah pagi tahu!" seru Kyungsoo agak keras sembari membuka gorden jendela kamar agar sinar matahari yang terik dapat mengusik Jongin.

"Enggh... Sebentar lagi..." Dan benar Jongin langsung terbangun. Meski begitu dia hanya menyahut malas dan tetap tidak bergerak dari kasur dan selimutnya.

"Baiklah. Tidurlah terus dan aku akan memakan semua sarapan sendirian." Akhirnya Kyungsoo meninggalkan kamar dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Dia sudah hilang kesabaran untuk membuat Jongin beranjak dari nyamannya ranjang.

" _Geez..._ Dia seperti beruang yang sedang dalam proses hibernasi," gumam Kyungsoo saat dirinya mulai menata beberapa lauk sarapan di meja makan. Namun ketika baru selesai meletakkan semangkuk kangkung, ada sesuatu yang kekar dan hangat melingkari perut Kyungsoo.

"Tapi si beruang terbangun karena tidak ingin istrinya marah sampai akhirnya kehilangan kesempatan sarapan..." Suara itu sangat familiar di telinga Kyungsoo. Yah... siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin? Anak itu memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan keadaan berantakan khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Mandi sana, kau bau tahu."

"Selamat pagi, hyung~" Jongin mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium pipi Kyungsoo dengan gerakan kilat setelah mengacuhkan ledekan dari yang lebih tua. Sontak Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin dan memasang wajah sebal.

"Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau mendengarkanku? Idiot."

"Hehehe... Idiot-idiot begini tetap saja kau mencintaiku kan, hyung?"

"Mau kupukul pantatmu dengan panci?"

"Eyy~ Sudahlah, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah marah? Iya.. iya.. Aku akan pergi mandi setelah sarapan. Hyung tahu sendiri kan, semalam aku tidak makan apapun." Jongin mengusap pundak Kyungsoo ketika mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menghentikan rasa kesal kekasihnya itu.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin berakhir dengan duduk berhadapan di meja makan untuk memulai kegiatan sarapan mereka. Keduanya dalam keadaan sunyi yang nyaman dan tenang sebelum Jongin memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah tahu Jongdae-hyung mengundang kita ke restoran miliknya untuk makan-makan dengan yang lain pada hari Kamis sore?"

"Iya, sudah. Dia mengundangku lewat _chat_. Kenapa?"

"Pastikan kau datang ya. Ada hal yang sangat penting bagi kita berdua."

"Hah?" Rasa penasaran Kyungsoo berhasil terpancing oleh pernyataan dari Jongin. Pemuda tan yang telah menginjak umur 23 tahun itu tersenyum memandang keheranan di raut Kyungsoo tercintanya.

"Percaya atau tidak~ Chanyeol-hyung akan datang juga!" Jongin benar-benar mengucapkannya dengan ceria. Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat semakin melebar tak menyangka.

"Chanyeol... Maksudmu, Park Chanyeol!?" seru Kyungsoo reflek sedikit ngotot karena masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan mengejutkan Jongin.

"Chanyeol siapa lagi yang kita kenal selain Park Chanyeol jerapah itu? Hahaha... Bagaimana sih hyung ini!"

"Tapi dia kan ada di Jepang!"

"Yah... Setelah meniggalkan kita begitu saja tanpa kabar selama 7 tahun akhirnya dia balik juga kesini." Jongin menyangga pipinya dengan satu tangan diatas meja dan menghela nafas panjang. Ada rasa kecewa di raut wajahnya.

"Ah! Pokoknya akan kumarahi habis-habisan dia nanti kalau ketemu! Awas saja kau, Park Chanyeol!" Kini Jongin mulai mengutuk dengan gambaran seorang pria berbadan tinggi yang punya rambut ikal warna karamel, di kepalanya. Tidak menyadari Kyungsoo masih terdiam memandangi piring sarapannya.

"Baiklah, pada hari itu aku akan menjemputmu di tempat kerja sepulangku dari kuliah dan kita akan ke restoran Jongdae-hyung bersama. Oke hyung?" Jongin sepertinya tidak sadar kalau Kyungsoo melamun saat melontarkan pertanyaan. Kyungsoo sedikit terperanjat karena baru tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri, dan segera membalas tawaran Jongin.

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Jongin! Kyungsoo! Akhirnya kalian datang. Ayo cepat kesini!" Tampak seorang pria berkacamata lengkap masih dengan baju kerjanya, menyambut Jongin dan Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali kedatangan mereka di sebuah restoran.

"Oooi~ Jongdae-hyung! Kau semakin tua saja, hahahaha!" Jongin menghampiri Kim Jongdae salahsatu sobatnya saat di SMA dan meledeknya sedikit. Yang disindir langsung memberi tatapan tajam.

"Beraninya kau bilang seperti itu padahal kau sendiri juga bertambah tua..."

"Halo, Jongdae-hyung. Apa kabar?"

"Ah, Kyungsoo~ Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu? Pasti merepotkan ya punya pacar yang idiot seperti si hitam ini?"

"Iya, aku jadi sering sakit kepala."

"Hoi! Aku mendengarnya tahu!" Saat Jongin menggerutu sekaligus itu untuk memotong pembicaraan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo tentang dirinya, kedua orang yang sama-sama lebih tua darinya itu justru mentertawakannya.

"Ternyata semua disini ya..." ujar Jongin ketika dia memperhatikan satu meja yang berisi teman-teman akrabnya dari SMA yang kebanyakan lebih tua darinya. Dan satu-persatu dari mereka menyapa Jongin.

"Begitulah. Aku memang sengaja mengadakan acara seperti ini sekalian reuni. Kita jarang berkumpul semenjak sibuk menjalani kehidupan masing-masing." Jongdae duduk di salahsatu kursi dan Jongin menempati sebelah kanannya. Sementara Kyungsoo mulai mengobrol dengan teman lainnya yang bernama Kim Minseok, Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing, dan juga Huang Zitao. Namun Kyungsoo merasa ada satu orang yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya saat ini.

"Eh, ini siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk orang di sebelah kanan Zitao. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat kalem dan lugu dengan rambutnya yang hitam menambah kesan polos pada dirinya. Zitao tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Dia Oh Sehun! Pacar baruku~"

"S-salam kenal." Pemuda dengan tipe wajah datar namun manis itu nampak gugup saat Zitao mulai merengkuh pundaknya serta memperkenalkan dirinya. Kyungsoo sontak merasa takjub dan tersenyum senang.

"Wuaah... Kalau begitu selamat deh atas hubungan kalian. Semoga langgeng ya!"

"Terima kasih, hyung!" balas Zitao ceria sementara Sehun tersenyum masih dengan gestur malu-malu. Kyungsoo jadi gemas melihat pasangan baru yang duduk di depannya itu.

"Wah, itu Chanyeol!" Seruan dari pria lain bernama Yixing berhasil menarik perhatian dari semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan mereka mendapati seorang pria yang mengenakan kemeja juga celana serba hitam dengan badan cukup tinggi serta rambut berponi samping sewarna karamel. Tampak terburu-buru, lagipula dia berlari-lari kecil.

"Maaf semuanya! Apakah aku terlambat?"

"Chanyeol!"

"Huwaaa! Kau tambah tinggi!"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara-suara itu langsung terperanjat, bahkan sampai di dalam dadanya dia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdegup. Dengan raut penuh keraguan, Kyungsoo menatap sosok itu. Sahabatnya dan Jongin sejak SMP, yang telah pergi tanpa kabar selama tujuh tahun, Park Chanyeol.

Tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Oi, Jerapah! Apa kau tidak punya malu masih bisa muncul disini?" Jongin langsung menyindir Chanyeol, bukan menyambutnya dengan ceria seperti yang lain. Serta berlagak seakan-akan dirinya terlihat kesal.

"Jongin-ah!" Tapi Chanyeol justru memeluk erat tubuh Jongin yang langsung kelabakan.

"Ho-hoi!"

"Ya ampun Jongin, tahukah kau betapa rindunya aku padamu? Kau sudah sebesar ini!"

"H-hyung! Sudah lepaskan! Yang kau lakukan ini menjijikkan!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Semua orang pun mentertawakan kelakuan dua sahabat yang sudah sekian lama tidak bertemu itu, bahkan Sehun pun termasuk walau masih sedikit malu-malu. Kecuali Kyungsoo, dia tetap menunduk dalam diam serta ada kepalan tangan di dekapan dadanya.

"Jongin.. Jongin... Sudah, tidak usah jual mahal. Sebenarnya kau juga kangen sekali kan dengan Chanyeol?" Salahseorang dengan wajah menggemaskan dan seputih bakpau hangat yang bernama Kim Minseok meledek Jongin ditengah tawa teman-temannya. Jongin menatap Minseok tidak terima seraya menggembungkan pipi.

"Apa-apaan sih! Minseok-hyung sok tahu sekali..."

"Hahaha... Jongin samasekali tidak berubah. Adik kecilku yang manis~" Tangan besar Chanyeol mencoba mengusap puncak kepala Jongin gemas. Dan langsung mendapat tangkisan gengsi oleh si empu kepala.

"Ah, Kyungsoo juga ikut ya." Akhirnya Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan sahabat karibnya yang satu lagi. Kyungsoo balik menatapnya dengan reflek karena kaget.

"Apa kau kemari juga ingin melihatku? Hehehe..."

"Hm... Sepertinya begitu..." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan senyum kecil yang dipaksakan. Sementara senyum yang lembut masih berada di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak merasakan keakraban dari pria tinggi itu seperti yang dilakukannya pada Jongin beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Iya, aku bekerja di salahsatu redaksi sebagai editor."

"Begitukah? Wah, bagus juga."

"Iya..." sahut Kyungsoo seraya mengalihkan pandangan dengan canggung. Mungkin bagi Chanyeol ini tidak aneh, tapi Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman ketika mulai berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Lagipula seperti ada yang menyendat di nafasnya, dadanya tidak berhenti menerima detakan jantung yang terbilang lebih cepat dari yang biasa.

Akhirnya setelah kedatangan Chanyeol, sekumpulan laki-laki yang berada dalam reuni untuk melepas rindu pada para sahabat mereka itu menyatakan semua yang diundang telah datang. Kesembilannya duduk di satu meja sambil bersenda gurau, membicarakan banyak hal, persahabatan erat yang bagai persaudaraan sangat kentara berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Meski tidak ada yang menyadari, salahseorang berambut hitam dengan postur tubuh paling kecil tidak merasa begitu bahagia bahkan dia tidak bisa ikut tertawa. Tatapannya sendu dan tidak ada nafsu makan dalam dirinya, rautnya menggambarkan dengan jelas bahwa ada sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengganjal di hatinya.

"Ah ya... Apa ada yang ingin dikatakan oleh orang yang sebentar lagi menikah ya?" Tiba-tiba Jongdae berkata seolah-olah ingin memancing sesuatu. Dan yang bereaksi pertama kali adalah Chanyeol dengan tersedaknya dia saat minum jus, membuat lainnya curiga.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Jongdae?"

"Yah... Chanyeol menceritakannya saat _chatting_ denganku, asal kalian tahu."

"Memberi tahu apa?"

"Kalau dia akan menikah minggu depan."

"EEEEHHH!?" Seketika tujuh orang yang mendengarnya jadi heboh. Kyungsoo ikut terkejut tapi dia hanya bisa terbelalak dalam diam.

"Mendadak sekali! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Park Chanyeol?" Seruan protes dari Joonmyeon.

"Kau brengsek Park Chanyeoool..! Beraninya mendahuluiku yang bahkan paling tua disini." Minseok tiba-tiba ikut melontarkan protes.

"Hebat! Dengan siapa?" Pertanyaan Yixing terdengar menarik sehingga membuat semuanya serentak terdiam dan dengan (tidak) sabar menanti jawaban Chanyeol.

"Dengan Byun Baekhyun..."

"APA!?" Lagi, mereka semua bereaksi terlalu heboh. Membuat Chanyeol dan Jongdae terpaksa menutup telinga mereka.

"Wah.. wah.. wah.. Chanyeol, akhirnya kau mengerti juga pada perasaan Baekhyun ya. Padahal dia kan sejak SMA dulu satu-satunya yang selalu setia mengejar perasaanmu walau sudah jelas kau pernah menolaknya."

"Ah, kau berlebihan, Joonmyeon-hyung. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya di Jepang dan kami jadi dekat."

"Walaupun begitu, yang penting selamat ya, Chanyeol-ah!"

"Keren, hyung! Kau memang laki-laki!" seru Jongin semangat menunjukkan jempolnya kearah Chanyeol setelah ucapan selamat dari Yixing.

"Hehehe.. Terima kasih, Yixing-hyung. Kau bisa saja, Jongin." Yang bisa dilakukan Chanyeol hanya tertawa malu sambil menggaruk tengkuk salah tingkah.

"Ah ya, sehubungan dengan pernikahanku..." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangan pada Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi tidak terdengar suaranya.

"Kyungsoo, maukah kau membantuku?"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo yang sadar kalau Chanyeol sedang bicara padanya segera balas menatap.

"Kau kan pintar sekali dalam merangkai kata-kata, bisakah aku meminta tolong kalau yang membuat dan membacakan pidato saat pesta pernikahanku kau saja?" Permintaan Chanyeol memang ringan, tapi entah kenapa hati Kyungsoo langsung berdenyut sakit ketika dia mendengarnya.

Rasanya, Kyungsoo seperti disakiti oleh Chanyeol secara tidak langsung.

"Baiklah, akan kupikirkan itu. Kau tenang saja, Chanyeol..." Namun Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk menguatkan diri dan menyanggupi permohonan bantuan dari Chanyeol setenang mungkin. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum bersyukur.

"Kau memang selalu baik, Kyungsoo. Terima kasih ya."

 _Ada apa denganku?_

"Sama-sama, Chanyeol."

 _Apakah perasaan ini masih ada?_

"Pasti hasilnya bagus kalau kau yang membuat. Karena aku tahu kau bahkan pernah mendapat juara saat lomba karya tulis waktu SMP dan SMA, hehehe.."

 _Kenapa hatiku masih sakit... Padahal kupikir aku sudah melupakannya sejak dulu..._

"Tidak juga... tulisanku pun biasa saja..." Kyungsoo merendahkan diri, dan dia sudah tidak kuasa menatap mata Chanyeol yang dihiasi oleh binar kebahagiaan.

Kyungsoo mengkhianati perasaannya sendiri dengan tersenyum palsu yang terlihat hambar dan menyedihkan.

.

.

.

.

" _Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah lama sangat menyukaimu melebihi sahabat." Perkataan Chanyeol sukses menghentikan kegiatan Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya asyik dengan sebuah novel. Pemuda 17 tahun dengan wajah lugu itu menatap sahabat yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan sedikit tidak senang._

" _Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan, Park Chanyeol?"_

" _Huh? Apa maksudmu? Ya aku hanya menyampaikan kenyataan!"_

" _Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?" Meski sudah terlihat jelas raut Kyungsoo menggambarkan kekecewaan, Chanyeol tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah menyakiti hati kecil Kyungsoo._

" _Yah... Dia bilang padaku akan menembakmu ketika kita lulus dari SMA ini." Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap langit biru di siang hari. "Kupikir kalian cocok, dan kau terlihat menyukainya juga. Jadi, akurlah dengannya oke?"_

 _Kyungsoo semakin tidak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang seperti mengacuhkan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya sendiri. Mata Kyungsoo telah berkaca, jadi selama ini, itulah anggapan Chanyeol tentang dirinya?_

" _Chanyeol, aku..."_

" _Ah! Ternyata kalian disini!"_

 _Belum sempat Kyungsoo berkata apapun, terdengar seruan Jongin dan langsung menarik perhatian dua orang yang sedang duduk di halaman sekolah itu._

" _Jongin, lama sekali... Cepat kemari!"_

" _Hehehe... Mian, mian~" Jongin pun berlari dengan penuh semangat kearah dua orang sahabatnya yang sama-sama dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Meski kemudian dia diomeli habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol karena merasa garing menunggunya sampai keluar gedung sekolah._

 _Sehingga Kyungsoo tidak pernah bisa menyampaikan apa yang sebenarnya mengganjal dalam hatinya. Sampai suatu hari, di sore yang damai pada musim gugur setelah kelulusan para murid SMA tingkat tiga, Jongin menyatakan perasaannya._

 _Chanyeol justru tersenyum pada Kyungsoo tanda mendukung..._

 _Sejak saat itu, semua sudah terlambat bagi Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

.

Duduk di depan komputernya, Kyungsoo mencoba berpikir keras. Sampai tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan menyita perhatiannya sebentar. _Chat_ masuk dari Jongdae ternyata.

 _Jongdae: Jadi Chanyeol benar-benar memintamu membuat pidato untuk pernikahannya?_

Kyungsoo mengetik untuk membalas, dan langsung mengirimnya tanpa banyak waktu.

 _Kyungsoo: Iya, dan aku benar-benar membuatnya._

Sesaat kemudian balasan dari Jongdae segera sampai.

 _Jongdae: Tapi kau terlihat lumayan berat hati saat mendengar permintaannya. Apakah ada sesuatu?_

Sesaat, alis Kyungsoo mengerut saat membaca pesan balasan Jongdae.

 _Kyungsoo: Apa maksudmu, hyung?_

Butuh waktu sebentar untuk mendapat balasan Jongdae.

 _Jongdae: Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Tapi... yah, kau meyukai Chanyeol kan?_

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak. Tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel jadi bergetar. Pertanyaan Jongdae... begitu terang-terangan bahkan sampai membuat Kyungsoo terdiam selama sepersekian menit. Tak bisa kunjung mengetikkan sesuatu untuk membalas dan tak bisa berhenti membaca _chat_ terakhir Jongdae berulang-ulang.

"Aku pulang, hyung~!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Jongin dari arah pintu depan apartemen. Kyungsoo kaget setengah mati sampai menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai yang untungnya terselimuti oleh karpet.

Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi Kyungsoo dan jantungnya berdegup keras serasa habis berlari marathon. Dan kedatangan Jongin yang ternyata tidak sendirian, lebih mengejutkan lagi.

"Ada Chanyeol-hyung nih! Ayo kita minum bersama." Terdengar ajakan dari Jongin tapi Kyungsoo tidak segera menyahutinya dan cepat-cepat mencari keberadaan ponsel yang terjatuh dengan panik.

"Hyung, tolong hampiri Kyungsoo-hyung sementara aku akan menuangkan _sake-_ nya di gelas dan menyiapkan beberapa buah-buahan. Sepertinya dia di kamarnya."

"Oke." Chanyeol pun menuruti permintaan Jongin dan akhirnya meninggalkan dapur. Setelah menemukan tempat yang diyakininya merupakan kamar tempat Kyungsoo berada, Chanyeol berniat mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk. Tapi ternyata pintunya tidak tertutup.

"Kyungsoo? Aku masuk ya... Eh? Jadi kau benar-benar sedang membuatkan pidato untuk pesta pernikahanku!?" Ketika menemukan keadaan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk serius di depan komputer, Chanyeol seketika takjub dan maju lebih dekat sampai bisa menggenggam sandaran kursi yang ditempati Kyungsoo. Mencoba melihat apa yang tertera di layar komputer, tapi belum ada apa-apa disana.

"Aku masih memikirkannya. Lagipula kau juga seenak sendiri memberikan waktu untukku berpikir hanya dalam seminggu. Itu sangat singkat." Baik dalam ekspresi maupun ucapannya untuk membalas Chanyeol, Kyungsoo buat setenang dan sebiasa mungkin.

"Eeeh? Tapi aku kan sahabatmu sejak SMP, jadi aku meminta tolong padamu yang memang sangat baik hati~" Chanyeol membela diri menggunakan pujian yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo. Si rambut hitam membenarkan kacamata bacanya dan memasang wajah pura-pura kesal.

"Iya, iya. Akan kubuatkan. Jadi jangan banyak bicara lagi."

"Kyungsoo masih dingin seperti dulu ya..."

"Jangan merengek. Konyol sekali."

"Hehehe... Aku hanya bercanda, Kyungsoo! Terima kasih ya!" Tepukan ringan Chanyeol berikan pada pundak sempit Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah..." Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas kecil di depan komputer dan berpura-pura mulai merangkai beberapa kata.

"Ohya, kenapa tiba-tiba kemari?" Karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana saling diam sementara Chanyeol di belakangnya terus memandangi kegiatannya dengan meletakkan dagu diatas sandaran kursinya (posisi itu terlalu dekat!), Kyungsoo pun membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Aku hanya rindu masa-masa kita saat bertiga seperti dulu karena kemarin kita kan bersama yang lain. Apa aku salah?"

"Hanya itu? Tapi kau sangat mencurigakan."

"Hei! Memangnya aku maling?"

"Mungkin saja?" Kyungsoo berhasil menuliskan beberapa kata lagi, tapi ada beberapa yang dicoretnya karena dia merasa tidak yakin. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir jernih sementara Chanyeol terus memandanginya dengan... intens?

"Yahh... Sebenarnya ada hal lain sih yang ingin kusampaikan padamu setelah 7 tahun lamanya, Kyungsoo." Nada bicara Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah. Dia juga mengangkat dagunya dan mundur sedikit menjauhi Kyungsoo.

Entah keinginan dari mana, Kyungsoo memutar kursinya dan menghadap Chanyeol dengan penuh tanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Maaf sebelumnya, Kyungsoo..." Kini Chanyeol terdengar lesu. Ada perasaan tidak enak di hati Kyungsoo sembari menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Aku... Sebenarnya aku sudah lama jatuh cinta padamu." Ketika mengatakannya, Chanyeol menunduk dan lebih memilih hamparan karpet daripada reaksi Kyungsoo untuk dipandangnya.

Waktu serasa berhenti.

Kyungsoo tertegun dan seolah-olah seluruh kata-kata tertahan di tenggorokannya. Rasanya lemas seluruh raga Kyungsoo ketika mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Pernyataan cinta... yang samasekali tidak tepat dan terlambat. Itu membuat Kyungsoo marah selain sedih dan juga kecewa tentunya. Perasaan campur aduk yang dialaminya membuat Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mau menatap sosok Chanyeol saat ini.

"Jadi, kau pergi ke Jepang karena merasa bersalah pada Jongin?" Dengan dinginnya pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Reaksi Chanyeol jadi sedikit kaget, tapi bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa memungkiri tebakan yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Mungkin...? Ah, maksudku... Iya, mungkin seperti itu... Tapi Kyungsoo, aku mengatakannya sekarang hanya karena ingin kau tahu." Suara Chanyeol tenggelam dengan keraguannya saat menjawab sehingga terdengar lemah dan cukup pelan.

BUGH

"Ugh! Kyungsoo, kenapa kau memukulku!?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal sembarangan begitu disaat seperti ini!?" bentak Kyungsoo setelah dengan sengaja memukul telak perut Chanyeol dengan kekuatan sedang. Seketika ada amarah tersirat dari ekspresinya. Kyungsoo yang saat ini samasekali belum pernah dilihat Chanyeol sebelumnya...

"Kyungsoo..."

"Apa kau belum dewasa!? Bercandamu itu kelewatan! Tidak seharusnya kau bicara seperti tadi diatas perasaan tulus wanita yang bersedia menikah denganmu!" Kyungsoo masih emosi bahkan dia mulai berdiri dari kursinya. Mengejutkan Chanyeol yang masih merasa kesakitan tapi hanya bisa memegangi perutnya tanpa berdaya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sial... Tiba-tiba aku merasa muak oleh wajahmu yang menyedihkan itu... Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang sebelum aku mengusirmu...!" Wajah Kyungsoo menunduk selain ucapannya yang menusuk namun terdengar jujur itu. Sungguh Chanyeol tidak menyangka reaksi Kyungsoo akan jadi sampai seperti ini.

Apa daya yang bisa dilakukan Chanyeol hanyalah mengalah sehingga tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, dia berbalik memunggungi Kyungsoo. Berjalan lesu keluar kamar pemuda mungil bersurai raven tersebut.

"Oi, Jongin! Aku ada urusan, jadi aku pulang dulu ya!" Namun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen yang ditinggali dua sahabatnya, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri mendekat ke dapur untuk pamit kepada Jongin yang malah hampir siap dengan _sake_ serta buah-buahan untuk disuguhkan.

"Lho? Kenapa tiba-tiba!? Hyung!" Jongin yang menyadari ucapan pamit Chanyeol segera berlari meninggalkan dapur dengan harapan Chanyeol masih bisa dia tahan. Tapi ketika Jongin bahkan sudah melihat pintu depan apartemen, Chanyeol baru saja menutupnya dari luar. Chanyeol benar-benar sudah pergi.

Kini Jongin jadi mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo-hyung, sebenarnya ada a..." Suara Jongin terhenti ketika melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang telah menunduk begitu dalam sambil meremas rambutnya. Semakin cemas, akhirnya tanpa banyak bicara Jongin langsung mendongakkan wajah Kyungsoo dengan menangkup kedua pipinya. Air mata nampak sudah mengalir deras di mata Kyungsoo, ia nampak sedih dan frustasi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis, hyung?" tanya Jongin khawatir. Kyungsoo yang kaget tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya menatap hampa kearah kekasihnya.

"Jongin... aku..." Kyungsoo terisak, dadanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Aku... mencintai Chanyeol..."

Pandangan Kyungsoo meredup dan dia sudah tidak sanggup menatap Jongin yang tetap memegangi pundaknya meski tidak segera berkata apapun. Air mata Kyungsoo menetes dalam diam sampai kemudian Jongin membelai kepalanya lembut membuatnya mendongak lagi. Mereka bertemu mata.

"Aku tahu." Ucapan Jongin yang lembut membuat Kyungsoo tertegun.

"Hyung pikir selama 10 tahun kita bersama, aku tidak mengetahui hal itu? Tentu saja aku tahu melebihi siapapun, bodoh. Tapi kau malah memilihku dan mengabaikan perasaanmu sendiri. Jadi aku tidak bisa merasa marah karena kau sendiri sudah cukup sakit hati." Jongin menjelaskan semuanya seraya memeluk perlahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang seketika bergetar.

Tiba-tiba tangis Kyungsoo meledak di dalam dekapan dada bidang Jongin.

"Jongin... Aku mencintai Chanyeol... Jongin... Aku sangat mencintainya...! Aku... sakit sekali... Sudah lama aku... mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya... Aku mencintai Chanyeol! Jongin... Hiks..." rintih Kyungsoo meluapkan semua emosi dalam hatinya seraya memeluk Jongin lebih erat. Dengan sabar Jongin mencoba menenangkan dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya, juga menciumi puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Membiarkan pria mungil berambut raven itu melampiaskan semua yang selama ini dipendamnya sampai dia merasa puas.

Meski mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, hati Jongin sebenarnya sakit juga.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau tulis, Kyungsoo?" tanya Yixing penasaran ketika melihat Kyungsoo sedang memeriksa kertas pidato yang sudah disiapkannya sejak dua hari lalu.

"Pidato pernikahan paling memeras air mata yang pernah ada di dunia." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan raut yang sengaja dibuat terlihat seperti psikopat, namun kejahilan masih bisa nampak di dalamnya. Yixing merinding mendengarnya.

"Yang benar saja! Ini bukan upacara pemakaman!"

"Hahahaha! Tentu saja aku tidak serius, Yixing-hyung." Akhirnya Kyungsoo membongkar aktingnya seraya tertawa. Yixing langsung menatapnya kesal.

"Ini bakal menjadi pidato pernikahan paling berkesan di dunia. Yixing-hyung dengar saja nanti!" Di mata Kyungsoo ada binar penuh percaya diri sementara ia memeras gulungan kertas di tangan kanannya mantab

"Wahh. Aku jadi tidak sabar.."

"Eh, kita ke ruang belakang yuk? Katanya teman dekat boleh juga menghampiri pengantin pria walau acara belum dimulai." Tiba-tiba Minseok yang entah habis dari mana mengusulkan sesuatu yang menarik. Teman-temannya yang lain pun menyetujui dan segera berjalan bersama menuju tempat Chanyeol bersiap-siap sebelum pelaksanaan upacaran pernikahan.

Tentu saja Chanyeol terkejut teman-temannya menghampirinya. Namun ucapan selamat yang diberikan kepadanya secara bertubi-tubi tak bisa membuatnya tidak merasa bahagia dan akhirnya berterima kasih. Chanyeol tertegun saat menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kau datang!?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku datang untuk menjadi pembaca pidato kan?" balas Kyungsoo balik bertanya dan ekspresinya menandakan bahwa seperti tidak ada yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol, si rambut raven dengan tubuh kecil itu terlihat baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum juga.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kyungsoo."

"Sama-sama, Chanyeol. Senang bisa membantu sahabat sendiri. Selamat atas pernikahanmu ya," ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum. Kali ini tidaklah palsu.

"Ohya semuanya! Dengar-dengar Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan segera menyusul Chanyeol!" Tiba-tiba Jongdae menghebohkan suasana, dia menjadi provokator lagi. Semuanya serentak kaget.

"Benarkah?"

"Wah, selamat ya kalian berdua!"

"Siaaal! Kenapa kalian semua suka sekali mendahului aku sih!?"

"Hahahahaha!" Dan kesembilan orang itu tertawa setelah gerutuan frustasi yang dilontarkan begitu saja oleh Kim Minseok.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua hari sebelum pernikahan Chanyeol...**_

 _Musim dingin membuat Jongin berkali-kali menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Pandangan Jongin tidak akan berhenti berkeliling sembari masih menunggu sosok yang sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengannya._

" _Jongin, maaf menunggu!" Akhirnya muncul juga seorang lelaki tinggi yang masih agak jauh disana melambai sambil berlari kecil menghampiri tempat Jongin duduk. Ternyata yang hendak ditemui Jongin adalah Park Chanyeol._

" _Kenapa lama sekali sih?"_

" _Maaf, maaf... Jadwal Bus-nya tadi mengalami gangguan..."_

" _Ah sudahlah... kita cari cafe dulu saja. Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan dingin."_

" _Baiklah. Ayo!" Chanyeol dan Jongin pun memasuki sebuah cafe terdekat untuk menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir kopi panas sambil berbincang-bincang._

" _Sebenarnya ada apa hyung?" Jongin yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan. Dia langsung ke inti, kenapa Chanyeol sampai mengajaknya janjian hanya untuk mengobrol, bukannya lewat chatting atau telepon saja._

" _Ah, begini... Maaf karena pada hari dimana aku berkunjung ke rumahmu, aku pergi begitu saja dengan tidak sopannya..."_

" _Oooh.. soal itu. Tidak apa-apa kok." Jongin menyesap kopinya sekaligus menikmati aroma dan kehangatannya. Chanyeol merasa bersyukur dengan jawaban Jongin itu._

" _Chanyeol-hyung..." Panggilan pelan Jongin menarik perhatian Chanyeol sehingga langsung menatap matanya._

" _Kau pergi begitu saja karena Kyungsoo-hyung memarahimu sebab kau bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya, kan?" Tanpa basa-basi Jongin mengatakan hal seperti itu. Chanyeol pasti sudah tersedak kalau dia dalam keadaan sedang meminum kopinya._

" _Uh... Jongin, maafkan aku... Tapi, yah... itu benar." Tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk menggaruk leher salah tingkah namun Jongin belum bereaksi apa-apa._

" _Dan pasti... Kyungsoo semarah itu karena dia sudah punya kau kan? Bahkan dia memukulku... Aku memang bodoh bisa bicara begitu padanya..."_

" _Tidak juga." Jongin menyela begitu saja. Alis Chanyeol bertaut karena heran._

" _Memang ada alasan lain?"_

" _Tentu saja. Dan alasan itu adalah karena dia juga mencintaimu." Jongin mengucapkannya tanpa keraguan. "Dan dia memukulmu karena sakit hati, tentu saja," lanjutnya._

 _Hati Chanyeol berdenyut sakit. Matanya menatap Jongin tidak percaya, tangannya tanpa sadar memegangi dadanya yang sesak. Walau berada dalam ruangan, Chanyeol seperti masih bisa merasakan dinginnya udara malam saat musim salju._

 _Seketika Chanyeol dihampiri oleh penyesalan paling besar dalam hidupnya..._

" _Jongin..." Bahkan bibir Chanyeol bergetar dan mulai terasa kaku._

" _Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu...?"_

" _Hah? Tentu saja karena memang itu alasannya."_

" _Bukan!" Kini Chanyeol menunduk karena air mata tidak sengaja turun dari kelopak matanya begitu saja._

" _Apa kau... merasa perlu mengatakan itu..?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol terdengar lemah dan putus asa. Ia masih tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Jongin repot-repot bilang Kyungsoo juga mencintainya sedangkan pria mungil berambut raven itu adalah kekasih Jongin sendiri._

" _Tentu saja, Chanyeol-hyung." Jawaban Jongin membuat Chanyeol menatap matanya sedikit._

" _Karena aku cuma ingin tidak ada lagi rahasia diantara kita bertiga. Apapun itu..." Jongin berkata diiringi senyum tulus pada bibirnya. Kalimatnya sangat jujur dan sederhana. Membuat Chanyeol seketika merasa takjub serta hatinya yang perih sedikit menghangat._

" _Begitu..." Chanyeol mengusap perlahan air mata di pipinya. Kemudian ikut tersenyum kearah Jongin._

" _Terima kasih, Jongin. Kau memang benar. Maafkan aku..."_

" _Sama-sama, hyung. Lagipula kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Sudahlah..." balas Jongin sebelum menyesap sekali lagi gelas kopinya sebelum benar-benar dingin._

" _Ah! Sepertinya aku harus beranjak sekarang, karena ada yang menungguku," ujar Jongin tiba-tiba setelah mengingat sesuatu. Dia tampak langsung kembali mengenakan mantel dan syalnya serta mengangkut tas bawaannya._

" _Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan bertemu lagi kapan-kapan."_

" _Ya. Dan selamat atas pernikahanmu ya, Chanyeol-hyung."_

" _Terima kasih. Kau sudah mengatakan itu sebelumnya."_

" _Hehehehe... Sampai jumpa!"_

" _Hati-hati." Akhirnya Chanyeol melihat Jongin mulai dari meninggalkannya sendirian di salahsatu bangku cafe, sampai keluar melewati pintu cafe. Berbaur lagi dengan dinginnya jalanan di malam musim salju._

 _Jongin hanya butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit pergi ke tempat tujuan. Jadi dengan berjalan kaki saja, dia sudah sampai di depan kantor redaksi tempat kekasihnya bekerja. Jongin sudah dapat menemukan sesosok pria mungil bersurai raven berdiri di depan gedung kantor dengan sekali pandang._

" _Kyungsoo-hyung~!"_

" _Jongin! Akhirnya kau datang..." Kyungsoo menyambut Jongin disertai raut lega._

" _Lama menunggu?"_

" _Lumayan. Sekitar setengah jam. Apa saja yang kau lakukan?"_

" _Tidak ada. Sudah, ayo berangkat!" Tiba-tiba Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Namun Kyungsoo menahannya karena tidak mengetahui apa-apa._

" _Kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh rasa minta penjelasan._

" _Ke tempat yang sangat spesial~! Tenanglah, kau tidak akan dikecewakan oleh apapun karena aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya~" Senyum lebar Jongin merekah seiring ucapan penuh keyakinan terlontar dari mulutnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang, pada akhirnya dia mengalah dan membiarkan Jongin menggandeng tangan kanannya erat._

 _Malam itu juga, Jongin ternyata melamar Kyungsoo. Berjanji akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Kyungsoo langsung menerima lamaran sakral Jongin dan mengucapkan pernyataan cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya dan sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama tujuh tahun itu._

.

.

.

.

 _Aku sempat merasa ragu tidak bisa bahagia bersamanya..._

 _Tapi keraguan itu sudah tiada._

 _Karena semua telah indah pada waktunya._

 _Aku bahagia telah memilih seorang Kim Jongin untuk mengisi sisa umur dalam hidupku._

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

 ** _a/n: Halo semua! Satu lagi onshoot dari saya dan untuk saat ini saya membawakan fandom EXO berhubung saya sedang langen dengan mereka~ Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya~ Sebelumnya, saya mau memperjelas kalau Baekhyun di cerita ini satu-satunya uke yang saya buat genderswitch, jadi uke lainnya tetap laki-laki~ (udah paham kali thor! /plak) dan yah... kayaknya itu saja yang perlu saya beritahu, kalau ada yang lain dari para readers, silahkan uneg-uneg kan segalanya di kolom reviews~ readers yang baik hati mau mampir di fic ini jangan lupa reviews ya~! saya akan menyambut apapun jenis dari reviews itu, karena itu berarti anda menghargai saya~! :3_**

 ** _pokoknya terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang sudah baca dan mau meninggalkan reviews~ saya mohon maaf kalau misalnya ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan atau bahasa karena manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan... (bilang aja males ngedit /digorok)_**

 ** _sampai jumpa di story saya yang lain~! Jeongmal gamsahamnida~!_**


End file.
